


The Argument Before Christmas

by hereforthephilindafics



Series: Home [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda huffed at the half-decorated Christmas tree. She watched with her hands on her hips as the string lights hung off it almost sadly. Only one side of the pine tree was covered in red and green ornaments. That was all they got done before getting into the argument.It was a silly one and Melinda knew it, but it still bothered her. She sighed.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Argument Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I have not forgotten about Philinda but I am really still trying to process that series finale.  
> Anyway, I saw a photo on Tumblr where a girl was tied up with Christmas lights and it sparked this idea.
> 
> Set after Season 5 - Coulson lives, don't ask me how. Also, don't come here for plot, you won't find any.

Melinda huffed at the half-decorated Christmas tree. She watched with her hands on her hips as the string lights hung off it almost sadly. Only one side of the pine tree was covered in red and green ornaments. That was all they got done before getting into the argument.

It was a silly one and Melinda knew it, but it still bothered her. She sighed.

Phil had not come up last night. She was sure he slept on the couch. The bed had felt icy cold without him even though Melinda turned on the heat as high as it would go. When she came downstairs this morning, he had already taken Peggy out for their walk.

Melinda did not plan to hide or sulk anymore. They needed to talk about this because if they didn’t it would create a chasm between them, and every future argument would deepen it more until it became a problem.

The bell Phil hung on the outside knob of the kitchen door jingled. Peggy bounded in, shaking snow off her fur before trotting to the living room. Melinda scratched behind her ears as Peggy sniffed the tree curiously. Phil stopped at the living room door and leaned against the door frame.

“Hey,” Melinda said.

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets. “I’ll go take a shower so you can finish the tree.”

Melinda frowned. “We should talk.”

Phil shook his head. “There’s nothing to talk about. You made your opinion very clear and I know that going against it will just cause more arguments and problems.”

“I don’t you want not to do things because I said so.”

Phil has already started walking toward the stairs. “Then what do you want, Melinda?” He said, turning around.

Peggy whimpered at the harsh tone and Melinda patted her back. Phil grimaced, clearly regretting the outburst.

“I want you to understand why I said no.”

Phil nodded, turning again and going up the stairs slowly.

Melinda looked down at Peggy who was looking up at her with a tilted head and concerned eyes. She smiled at their dog.

“I know, I’m being unreasonable.”

She heard the shower start upstairs. Melinda really did not want to fight during Christmas time, even if neither her nor Phil were religious. She looked at the string lights and smirked.

She unwrapped then from around the tree carefully.

“Stay,” she told Peggy who tried following her up the stairs.

Phil was still in the shower when she got upstairs to their room. Melinda has wanted to keep the lingerie set a secret and wear it for him on Christmas Eve, but she decided this was a much better occasion.

The fabric of the bra and matching panties was a deep burgundy, the frilly lace adoring the bra cups and edges of her underwear a bright red. Melinda inspected herself in the full-length mirror, adjusting the garter belt one more time before she wrapped the string lights around her. She smirked when the shower stopped.

Phil came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, steam shrouding his body. He had a towel wrapped around waist and Melinda licked her lips. He took a few steps into their bedroom before he noticed her.

He blinked. “What...what’s this?”

“Call it an early Christmas present,” Melinda said, swaying her hips as she walked to him.

Phil snorted, swallowing when he noticed her serious face. His hands gripped her hips when Melinda stopped in front of him.

“I don’t want to fight, Phil,” she said, running her hands down his chest.

“Fighting is a part of being together.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Well, this was a stupid fight.” She dragged her fingers down his stomach and ran them across the hem of his towel. “And since I won’t let you go back to Shield and be a secret agent again,” Melinda dangled the string lights in front of his face, “maybe you can tie me up and see if you’re still good at interrogating suspects.”

Phil had already started backing her toward their bed. Melinda felt her stomach clench, and the sensation was mirrored further south. She knew this would not be sweet and gentle. Rough sex always got them through hard times. She could feel the flimsy material of her underwear already soaked from her arousal.

“Not another word, then,” Phil said, shoving her down.

Melinda hit the mattress with a thud, huffing. Phil raised his right eyebrow at her and she tried not to roll her eyes. His warm hands ran up her arms until they gripped the string lights around her neck. He removed them from her body and tested their elasticity by tugging them a few times.

“Hands,” he said.

Melinda held her hands up, wrists close together as she knew what he was planning. Phil wrapped the string around her wrists a few times, but it was loose. She could break out of the bondage at any moment and she knew he knew that. Phil looked down at her with a smirk when he was satisfied.

“Move up the mattress and lie down on the pillows, please.”

She did as told. Phil followed her, crawling up the mattress until he was kneeling at her feet. He ran his hands up and down her legs a few times before gripping her knees and yanking her thighs open. Melinda gasped.

“You like that don’t you?” He asked, looking up to smirk at her.

She nodded.

Phil closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Mmmm, I can already smell you.” His thumb ran across the crotch of her underwear. “So wet already.”

Melinda wiggled on the bed, whimpering. Phil yanked the string he clutched in his right hand and looked up.

“What did I say?”

She bit her lower lip, trying to swallow down her moans as his thumb now pressed insistently against her clit. Melinda could feel more wetness flow out of her. Phil smirked, looking into her eyes as he hooked his fingers in the fabric and pulled her underwear down her legs. Melinda kicked them off.

“So wet,” he said, adjusting his position on the mattress as he pulled her hips closer to his face.

Melinda gasped when he gave her a long, slow swipe with his tongue. He dragged her wetness up toward her clit and then sucked. She gasped again and Phill slapped her thigh. She desperately needed to sink her hands in his hair and pull but he kept her at bay by pulling the string lights tighter every time she wiggled too much.

Phil raised his head, smirking. “You move too much. Let’s fix that.”

Melinda gasped when he knelt on the bed and pulled her down by her ankles. She sighed when he untied her wrists. She watched Phil survey the reddened skin to make sure the plastic had not broken through before he flipped her. Melinda landed on her stomach with a gasp. Phil pulled her on her knees and yanked her hands behind her back, tying them again.

“Much better,” he said.

She felt him move down the mattress until his face was level with her exposed pussy. Phil began licking her again, even slower this time. Melinda grunted, her body weight being supported by her right shoulder as she turned her face to the left, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

Phil slapped her ass. “We should argue more often.”

Melinda whined when she felt his middle finger trace her swollen lips a few times before slowing slipping into her. Phil moaned at the squelching sounds he produced while he finger-fucked her. He pulled his hand away and Melinda moaned.

“You wanted more?” He asked, chuckling.

Melinda didn’t know if he could see her, but she nodded. This time she felt two fingers breaching her. Her hips jumped and Phil gripped them tighter, pulling her down on his face. His right hand let go of her hip and travelled up her stomach until he found a nipple.

He pulled and pinched until Melinda came with a half-bit scream. She shoved her face against the comforter as her hips jumped, her juices gushing out of her right into Phil’s mouth. He shoved his face deeper, mouth open like he wanted to devour her whole.

When her legs started shaking and her moans turned into pained cries Phil let her go. Melinda collapsed on her right side, her arms burning. Phil hissed as he straightened up, kneeling on the mattress. She could see his hard cock pushing against the towel. He gripped himself and stroked his shaft a few times, eyes closed and head tipping back.

“Phil...” Melinda wiggled on the mattress.

His eyes snapped open and his hands went straight to her ties. Phil undid them quickly and Melinda rubbed her wrists and she shifted on the mattress, lying on her back again. She widened her thighs and licked her lips as her eyes fell to his towel.

Phil smirked. He pulled the towel off, letting his hard cock bob in front of her. When Melinda tried to sit up and touch him, he pushed her back down.

“I’m not done yet,” he said.

Melinda watches as he wrapped the string lights around her wrists again but this time instead of just letting the rest fall on the bed, Phil wrapped the cord around her throat. He tugged a few times, making sure the string between her wrists and neck was loose enough and she could breathe.

“I should leave you like this and go back in the shower,” Phil said, gripping his shaft with his left hand and guiding his head toward her folds.

Melinda whimpered.

“Just like last night.” He rubbed his swollen head against their lips, up and down. “You know arguing with you turns me on.” He did it again, a little slower. Up and down, until his head was coated in her juices and it came away dripping. “Instead, I had to sleep on the couch.”

Melinda gasped when Phil smacked the head of his cock against her clit. She moved down the mattress.

“You want it?”

She nodded, gasping when he pulled the string connecting her wrists with her neck, tightening it a little bit.

“Mmmmm, oh yes you do.”

Melinda felt his head bump against her opening. The pressure was even stronger this time as Phil pushed in. She gasped, hips jumping, craving more, but just as she began getting used to the intrusion he pulled away.

Phil smirked down at her when he heard her gasp. He did it again and again, pressing inside just enough to tease her and then pulling out. Melinda groaned. She knew it couldn’t be easy for him. Phil didn’t usually tease her in bed. He preferred kissing and caressing every part of her until she was shivering with need and then driving her to pleasure fast and easy.

Melinda couldn’t beg him for that, or she knew he would just make it worse, so she decided on a different strategy. She moaned, loud enough for phil’s head to shoot up. He frowned, no doubt worried that the string lights were hurting her. Melinda moaned again, blinking slowly and maintaining eye contact.

Phil’s hips stuttered. She tried not to moan but she knew she’d won. His chest heaved as he tried to control himself, but Melinda could tell his control had broken when he first gazed into her eyes. She could feel his shaft sliding in slowly, so slowly Melinda’s mouth hung up, stomach clenched so hard she could barely breathe. She gasped when Phil finally slid all the way in.

“Yes!” She almost shouted, no longer caring if he would punish her.

Phil growled. He slapped her thighs before gripping her hips and pulling her down, hard. Melinda gasped, eyes flying open when she felt him slide even deeper. She swore she could feel him in her stomach. The idea was of course crazy, and it made her laugh. He slapped her thighs again.

“Oh is this funny to you?”

Melinda whimpered, starting to rotate her hips when Phil stopped pounding into her. She smirked when she heard him choke on his own breath. He hissed, almost growling, and his fingernails dug into Melinda’s thighs. Phil was close and she needed to make him cum. She needed to punish him just a tiny bit, even if at the end his punishment would be pure pleasure.

“Fuck!”

Phil huffed as he moved back on his hunches, pulling Melinda over his thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he hastily untied her wrists. The string was still around her neck however and he used that to his advantage. Melinda saw starts when Phil pulled at the cord when she clenched around him. Neither of them knew how to lose, give up, call it even. They just needed to exhaust the other in the way they knew best.

Melinda’s head was beginning to swim from Phil’s powerful thrusts. He growled as he held her hips flush against his groin and pounded into her, pushing her up the bed each time. She gripped handfuls of the comforter, trying not to fly away from the pleasure expanding in her belly.

“I’m gonna…”

Phil pulled her down on his cock one last time, his body curling forward over hers. Melinda mewled when she felt the rush of cum travel from his pulsing cock inside of her. She rubbed her clit, just needed the little extra stimulation to… Melinda screamed, her back arching off the bed, body seizing as the orgasm made her shake in Phil’s arms.

They collapsed on the sheets together after a few seconds. Phil undid the string around her neck with trembling hands and pulled her against his body. Melinda shivered as she basked in his scent and body heat, entangling their legs together. Phil kissed her hair.

“I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“I didn’t mean about this.”

Melinda wiggled her ass against his half-hard cock. “I know.”

Phil sighed, kissing her shoulder. “It’s not that I don’t love our life here, don’t like being normal. I just…”

“You miss it,” Melinda said, kissing the arm that was wrapped around her and was petting her sternum.

Phil hummed in agreement.

“It’s not like I don’t miss it, Phil. It’s just…” Melinda sighed, wiggling until she could turn to face him. “We gave Shield a lot. It took so much from us. I don’t want it to keep happening.”

He nodded, kissing her brow. “I will talk to Mack and agree to consult when it comes to tactical decisions on sensitive cases, but no field work.”

Melinda smiled up at him and nodded.

“Anyway, I think they were hoping you would come back if I did, and then you’d be the star of field work.”

Melinda snorted. “In their dreams maybe.”

“Should we finish the tree now?”

She snuggled closer to him, kissing his chest before resting her head on it. “Later.”

It was quiet for a while until they heard Peggy’s bark before she walked into their bedroom, a tree ornament hanging from her mouth.

“Peggy!”

Melinda laughed, propping herself up on her left arm as she watched Phil chase their dog around the room. He finally got her to give up the ornament and put it on their dresser with a sigh, shaking his head. She bit her lower lip as she watched his naked body. He hadn’t fully softened and decorating the tree was the last thing on Melinda’s mind.

“What?” Phil asked, frowning when he caught her staring.

“You know, Daisy and everyone else can decorate the tree when they get here. They will eat all our food, we might as well put them to work.”

Phil raised his right eyebrow at her. “Oh yeah?”

Melinda lied back down with a smirk, holding her right hand out. “Yeah.”


End file.
